She's Simply Amazing
by Betsiwetsi
Summary: Their relationship wasn't close to perfect, and she couldn't handle him anymore. She had to end this, and he would not permit this. There's no way in hell he would let her go. She's simply to amazing. InuKag One-Shot


Declaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or the song in this story, " Just The Way You Are." by Bruno Mars.

_

* * *

_

_Oh her eyes, her eyes_  
_Make the stars look like they're not shining_  
_Her hair, her hair_  
_Falls perfectly without her trying_

* * *

He simple sat there looking at the door she slammed on her way out not to long ago. They got in another argument, and not over stupid things like usual; it was over her, over Kikyo. And oh how he led their relationship to an end. Once that door slammed reality hit him hard-it hurt. How did this all happen? When did everything lead to this?

Oh yea he was drunk and started insulting her like usual and compared his girlfriend, well now Ex and his old Ex. Simply stupid. He couldn't just leave Kikyo in the past and simply stay satisfied with his perfect girlfriend, Kagome. Didn't he learn before she was all he needed? No, he had to learn the hard way and loose well everything, she was his everything.

He just sat there and waited, but like Inuyasha thought, she wasn't coming back though that door. She wasn't coming back like usual saying she's sorry and those blissful words 'Its ok', oh how he needed those words, and those amazing after fight kisses how can he forget those. This was indeed killing him. Perfection wasn't coming through those doors if he didn't find the way to fix this.

_

* * *

_

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

_Yeah I know, I know_  
_When I compliment her_  
_She wont believe me_

* * *

He ran out the same door. He didn't bother shutting it; any prick can take all of his belongings- as long as he had her he would have everything he needed. Kagome was sacrosanct to him. He prayed she would find it in her heart to forgive him, to forget all the shit he put her through.

" Dimmitt." He muttered as he ran down his apartment stairs, they really seemed never ending right now. "Don't go to far." He plead as if she was there.

Why cant she also put in her part and see how important she is to him?

_

* * *

_

And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see

_But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say_

* * *

He was now running out through the pouring rain, the day was gray and dull. But it lightened up to him when he finally sought her running a few feet from him. Oh god's just the sight of her lifted the heavy mood in his heart.

"Kagome!" he shouted after her. She didn't even bother looking back and simply kept running. She didn't deserve him and they both knew that. "Dimmitt Kagome, stop!"

She tripped over a crack on the sidewalk, oh how she loathed sidewalks rite now. He finally caught up to her, she just wanted to disappear, she couldn't stand the sight of him, all he brought in her crushed heart was pain. Yet she couldn't help to love that jackass. He reached out a hand to help her up, she slapped it away as if it were contagious, the slight hope he had of her forgiving him was running very thin right now.

"Talk too me." He practically begged. Brown eyes simply looked up at him and glared, then they let tears run down like the rain.

_

* * *

_

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

* * *

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked in a shaky whisper. God the sight of her was simply killing him right now. He had promised before he would always protect her and that he would never hurt her, he would be there to catch her when she falls. And yet there she was broken down on the sidewalk.

_

* * *

_

_And when you smile,_  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

* * *

"Because I'm selfish and I need you. Kagome I'm so sorry I-" He couldn't finish-she didn't let him. " Shut up!" she shouted at him. He stayed silent knowing she was not finish. _Please forgive me. Don't ever run off again. _He thought. This situation was simply oppressing.

_

* * *

_

_Her lips, her lips_  
_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_  
_Her laugh, her laugh_  
_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

* * *

" Sorry isn't just good enough right now.. You just take me for granted, you know this day would come Inuyasha- I'm not perfect, I can't put up with all this anymore." She started to sob harder. " Why couldn't you just change? Why are you like this? Why wouldn't you listen to me when I told you to stop seeing her? Was I not enough?" she added.

"You talk as if its officially the end of us babe." He laughed almost bitterly. He didn't want to hear her officially end it, he wouldn't.

" Because it-" She then yelped as she was yanked off the floor to a strong embrace. She was being practically crushed by his strong arms. The smell off alcohol and cologne lingered all over him, and she found to like this

" Its not, just- just shut up your crazy your not thinking right." He stated in a desperate way. She was not going to leave him, he needed her and she needed him.

"Oh but I am, I am so done with your bullshit." She stated bitterly as she tried to push him off. It was no use; his embrace was just too strong.

This couldn't be happening, she wasn't going to leave him. She's meant for him no matter what happens.

_

* * *

_

_She's so beautiful And I tell her every day_

* * *

" Please let me go." She pleaded as she simple stood there in his embrace.

" Forgive me. Forgive me. Goddamn it forgive me!" He shouted making his embrace stronger.

"I'm going to move on, Hun." She sobbed on his shirt, she embraced him back. He was killing her right now, why did he make things so complicated for her? Did he know it was going to be impossible for her to get over him?

_

* * *

_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_  
_Id never ask you to change_  
_If perfect is what you're searching for_  
_Then just stay the same_

* * *

" Don't I'll change Kagome, I promise, " He now got on his knees and hugged her legs. " Kikyo will be totally out of the picture, heck she wasn't ever really in it , I'll stop drinking, I will never yell or swear at you again, ill never lay one hand on you, I'll do anything for you, I promise just don't leave me." He reached out for her small hand and desperately started kissing it. He felt so lost and incomplete with her un-officially his.

"Stop it, stand up your just making a fool of your self, your promises are lies they always were.. Why the hell should I believe you now?" She snatched her hand away.

_

* * *

_

_So don't even bother asking_  
_If you look okay_  
_You know I say_

* * *

" Because…." He didn't know how to let those words he never once told her out. Those words he truly felt for her and could possibly fix this whole mess.

He stood up a few inches from her, his beautiful amber eyes stared at her large brown ones. She couldn't read him like she usually could. This scared her, she knew what was coming.

" Because I-" He started.

" Don't." She backed off almost afraid. She covered her hears. He roughly yanked them down.

" I love you." He said in a soft whisper. He leaned his face closer to hers.

"Don't say something you don't mean Inuyasha." Kagome looked away. He grabbed her chin and made her face him. Her eyes looked another way.

"Look at me Kagome." He ordered. She obeyed and glared at him. God even when angry she was breathtaking. " I love you, you have the capacity to change me, never have I thought I'd meet someone so important to me after my mother passed. Your amazing, I would not change anything from you, God I'll repeat this to you every goddamn day to get it threw you thick skull."

Her eyes widened, never has he told her things like these. He admitted he loved her, he loved her.

_

* * *

_

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile,_  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

* * *

" Why do you say this now?" she looked down. She questioned if to believe him or not, why after everything he decided to say this now.

"Because I'm dumb like that. I guess I never had the balls to tell you this, showing it is easier then saying it. And after what happen today I realized.. That Kagome, you're my everything." He held her hand. She searched his eyes and all she found was pure honesty and love. She put her small hands on both sides of his cheek and leaned upwards until she was almost on her tiptoes. Then her lips met his.

_

* * *

_

_The way you are_  
_The way you are_  
_Girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

* * *

He simply stood there in shock. Then reality hit him once more. She forgave him. And oh how he thanked life. He embraced her once more and kissed her passionately back. Both knew this wouldn't be the last fight but they knew there love was so strong they can go through anything. And Inuyasha also knew he would keep his promise for sure after this.

He meant ever single thing he said, she has the capacity to change him, never had he thought he would meet someone so important to him after his mother passed. She's amazing, and he would not change anything from her.

_

* * *

_

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

* * *

She parted from his lips and looked into his eyes. Her plump lips were swollen from their strong kiss. Inuyasha loved this, loved having her officially again.

_

* * *

_

_And when you smile,_  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_Cause girl you're amazing_

* * *

She smiled up at him, oh how relieving it was. She really was perfect; the world just seemed to stop at her smile. God how can a guy like him deserve her?

" Tell me you love me again." She smiled and bit her bottom lip. He smirked at this.

" I love you." He said proudly. He held both of her small hands in his.

" Check." She leaned up and gave him another kiss. He smiled.

'_Kagome you're amazing.'_ Inuyasha thought.

_

* * *

_

Just the way you are.


End file.
